


Wanna jam?

by altairattorney



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits – a hearth is a friend’s hand & the music only makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna jam?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



This is a strange world – betcha none of you could say her long & woeful errand would lead her to such a musical fellow.  
Nothing too out of the ordinary though. Just another sylvan creature but with his own music, with some painless magic, sort of. She sits – a hearth is a friend's hand & the music only makes it better.

This is super unlike a song of sworcery & yet she can play the landscape all around, in melancholy or cheer or whatever. As his strings soften the glowing trees invite her to sing, to sing for the moods of the moon.  
No surprise in this. She got the Megatome & the music was forever carved in her soul, like a damnation of the ancient stories, sounding for the sighs that will come.  
What she loathes is that the rainbow colours ruin the sound. She groans to herself & plays on – tonight the moon is won by colours & she's not in the mood to wake another dangerous black ghost dude.

A mysterious concert in a fortnight – the moon will be hiding her face then. The Scythian must be ready & wishes she could have fun nonetheless.  
The musical fellow is surprised not to see tears in her eyes, in spite of the rain & the lakes that have fallen on her life. In a fortnight, he reminds her, when the moon will sleep. And if you could see how his voice is shining in his hello, you'd say he'll always be playing for her & for her heroic martyrdom only. That's what you'd say. He plays on too.

As the notes go on he foresees what everyone knows. The Scythian brought back a scratch of magic in all the sylvan beings, so that they could be at peace in their woe.  
So the musical fellow follows her with his eyes & watches her steps grow far in the brightest moon.  
No difference in the future. He'll be alone with his notes & his notes will once again be sad. Also an empty stone place by the fire. All as it used to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this new passion of mine is due to laughingpineapple & to her kindest advice about gaming, which I will always hold dear.  
> I’ve been longing for this game since December and when she told me it was for sale on Steam I jumped all through my house & bought it immediately.  
> This was my favourite moment in the game and I’ll tell you why sometime. I told about my own experience - it was bright moon when I first came across Jim. :)  
> Thank you Eva :3 <3  
> P.S. This was accepted at the Sworcery A/V Jam, I'm so happy ç_ç


End file.
